


I've got news

by ImmaculateMisconceptions



Category: Blessthefall, LIGHTS - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaculateMisconceptions/pseuds/ImmaculateMisconceptions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lights finds out she's pregnant and finds it hard to tell Beau (Because I wanted it to be like that.) There is swearing in this, but I'm not entirely sure if LIGHTS swears, but because she's giving birth (not graphic) I decided to make her swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got news

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my second thing on this website. I saw a lack of Beau/Lights and I thought 'WTF? Where is it all?' And I thought this was a cute idea. So here we go. Sorry if its wrong or anything.

I sat in the bathroom, staring at the stick in my hand. Well, the four sticks in my hand. Each one had a little pink plus sign on it. I'd always dreamed of having a family with my husband, Beau, but for some reason, I was worried. What for, I wasn't sure.  
  
I heard the front door slam and I quickly chucked the tests away and hide them under tissues in the garbage. "BEAU!" I cried, running over than throwing my arms around his neck. He laughed and spun me around, his strong arms encircling my waist. "How was it?" I probed, asking about the last day in the recording studio before the record was produced.  
"Awesome, the whole dynamic was positive and we're all very happy with it." He kissed my mouth, really sweetly, but then pulled back, grinned and made his way to the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner Love?" He called, I had thrown myself down on the couch and was staring at our coffee table  
. "I DON'T MIND!" I shouted back. "Anything you make is good."  
"Pizza then?" I nodded, Beau made the best pizza.  
  
'I'll tell him. Over dinner." I told myself. 'How will he take it? What if he chokes on his food?' My mind thought back. I banished all negative thoughts as Beau came back, two plates of beautifully made Pizza. "Mm, thank you babe."

"Anything for you."

I waited until he'd finished his first piece before clearing my thoat. "Beau.... what do you think about starting a family. With me?"

He apparently didn't get what I was hinting at because he just nodded. "Lights, we uh, are a family. A two person family." He held up two fingers.

"I mean, what do you think about a baby? A kid, like, having children. With me?"

"You want children?" Beau asked, like we were talking about what films to watch.

I nodded, slowly at first, but a difinitive nod. "And um... What about having a kid, soon?"

"How soon?" Beau wondered, biting into his second piece of pizza as I fiddled with my hair. "You should eat love." 

I nodded, picking up a slice and biting into it. "Nine months?" It sounded like a question.

"You mean." Beau coughed, dropped his pizza and then stared at the table, looking slightly confused. "Wait? Your pregnant?" I nodded, smiling brightly.  Beau stood up, I seriously thought he would start doing a happy dance, so I started to giggle. "I'm going to be a daddy? Beau looked over joyed.

He picked me up and spun me around before pecking my lips again. "Now you deffenetly need to eat, you're eating for two!" He held up two fingers again, making me laugh harder.

* * *

 

Eight months after the first songram, I was showing heavily. And waddling around like a baby penguin according to Beau, who liked walking behind me.

"Beau." I whispered, we were sitting on the couch, my head on his lap, his arms draped around my shoulders, "I think something happened."

"Like what?" He whispered back. A look of pain crossed my face and he suddenly was very worried. "Lights, Lights love? Are you okay?" He asked, leaning down to see my face better.

I nodded. "Yeah... but I think my water broke-" I squeeked, "And These are contractions."

About a minute later my, probably panicked, husband, had me sitting in our car and was driving through the minimal late night traffic to the hospital. "You'll be okay." He kept repeating.

I wasn't sure if he was saying that to calm himself down, telling his own mind that I'd be okay, or if he was trying to calm me down. Except, I wasn't panicked, I was quite calm, asiding the fact that my contractions were very painfull and Beau was painicking, I was doing alright.

The nurse at the front desk saw Beau carrying me to the door and said. "Labor?" She nodded as Beau stare at my face, which was smiling like a stupid idiot, and lead us down a hallway.

"Beau, it hurts." I whispered quietly.

"I wouldn't know." He tried joking me out of the pain, as the nurse blabbed on to a doctor about getting me nurses and things.

 

Over the two hours it took to get my child out of my body I think I went through gripping both Beau's hands twice each, yanking on his hair and throwing strings of curses and threats at either the baby, or Beau, it changed.

"And 1. 2. 3. 4. PUSH!" The doctor shouted.

I did. "FUCK YOU BEAU! YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO ME YOU FUCKING-" I was cut of when I screamed in pain.

"Not much longer to go, head is almost out."

I pushed again. "You stupid- Fucking- Baby." I growled before starting to cry at the pain. "BEAU YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW PAINFUL THIS IS!" I  yelled in his ear.

"More painful than getting a rib tattoo?" He asked. I could only nod before almost breaking his hand again.

A screaming, wailing, very bloody looking baby, was in a doctors arms. "Congratulations you have a baby boy."   
Beau was beaming at me as they took him to get cleaned up. "Do you have a name?"

I shook my head. "No." Then I smiled. "How about Mark? Like, your middle name?"

"We could go with Mark." Beau told me. I nodded, smiling.

"What's his name?" The nurse asked, walking back into the room with our, now sleeping.

"Mark." Beau replied, taking his son. "He's so cute." He turned and smiled at me. "Just like his mother is."

I blushed slightly." You, are cheesy you know that?" I giggled back, taking Mark from Beau. 

 

And so we sat there, the three of us, until Beau decided that calling our parents would be a good idea. And I was at peace, exausted, but at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Do Not own LIGHTS or Beau. I have (sadly) not met either of them. This was written because they are expecting. I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, or what they will name it. I went with boy so we could have Beau's middle name in there. :) Love them both, hope no one minds this cheesy ness.  
> xxx thanks for reading, Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
